lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Touch Me (Legacy)
"내용" - Angela Don't Touch Me (O-05-47-Z) is a large yellow box with a black horizontal stripe running across the center of the front face of the cube. It has a 'prohibited' sign in the center of its front face, and a large, red button with white writing on the top. Ability Its special ability is "Oh No, Don't Do That". If the player tries to order an activity on Don't Touch Me, it will kill every employee in the facility, resulting in an immediate game over. Similarly, attempting to open Don't Touch Me's encyclopedia page, or trying to observe it when the prompt rises, will cause a warning to flash on screen that depletes the mood gauges of every Abnormality. It also has the ability to morph into other Abnormalities and create the different visual effects of other Abnormalities in an effort to fool the player into clicking on it, therefore punishing those who don't pay attention. However, even though its appearance changes, its name does not. Origin Its origin is currently unknown, although it could be made artificially, like All-Around Helper. Caretaking Just remember where its current location is, and avoid clicking it at all costs. Even though it has preferences, those can't be applied anyway due to its ability. Don't Touch Me will always produce the same amount of energy, regardless of mood. Its mood will fluctuate, but it doesn't change the production of energy. Don't Touch Me's mood gauge is divided into 2 sections, distressed and happy. Under 50%, it will feel distressed; above it, then it will feel happy. If you really wish to get the final observation of this Abnormality, press either the observation button or its name every few seconds. It's important to wait a moment between each click, as rapidly pressing it will cause your game to close. During the final observation, choose the first option (At the top). * "No one knows what will happen if this button is pressed." * "No matter what happens in the room, this button should not be pressed. * "Stop! Don't you pity those poor employees, administrator?" * "Oh, please, don't touch that button." * "You've been pressing it for numerous times and you still have something you want to know about it?" Strategy Don't Touch Me can be considered an easy Abnormality, as long you don't touch it, as clicking is the only way to trigger its effects. Since it is more of a visual distraction, and you would need to interact with it to cause harm, Don't Touch Me isn't harmful at all, and can produce moderate energy regardless its mood. If you have Plague Doctor in your facility, it may switch containment rooms with Don't Touch Me, making things more confusing. It's recommended that when you have both of them, you check the abnormalities in each department at the start of each day. Don't Touch Me only has 4 disguises, and only 3 of them can deceive the player while having other Abnormalities, which are One Sin, Singing Machine and Happy Teddy. The visual effects in its room can also fool the player when having the Abnormalities that can trigger those effects. Always stop to read the name before interacting, because in any disguise, Don't Touch Me's name will be the same. Don't Touch Me could be a bit more useful than other Abnormalities, by simply not doing anything harmful on its own, and without the need to take care of it to produce energy. Encyclopedia Descriptions *"A machine in shape of a box with a tempting big red button. Old scribblings are around it. They read, "Don't push the button.". It is not clear who wrote these scribblings but it is likely to be one of the employees who were working here for a long time ago." *"The abnormality is not too hard to manage, but many employees filed their temptation to push the button which is so strong to the point it gives them insomnia. it was taken as an exaggeration at first. however, since the number of employees claiming they are suffering from this temptation was too many, solution to this problem is being worked on now." *"One of the most important aspect of defining abnormality is "free will". This abnormality is confirmed to possess an ability and will to make anyone around it want to push the button. Thus, it is categorized as abnormality." *"When the button is actually pressed, things that are not supposed to happen, will happen. Disasters sweeping the area, rainbow-colored light shines down and unicorns descend from the sky. The rumor says in the end, the giant bomb underneath the facility that will destroy everything will detonate. There is no way to confirm this rumor." *"Also, caution is advised for this abnormality sometimes cunningly change its shape to be mistakenly pushed." *"Employee testimony When I snapped back to reality. I was just about to press that damn button. I would have if other employees did not drag me out from the situation. (The employee is back on duty again since she went through various tests and diagnosed as normal. However, we ordered her to take counseling since she seemed to feel a little bit bad for not pressing the button.)" Flavour Text * (Inaccessible without triggering its ability.) Trivia * Repeatedly pressing the button will cause a voice to say, in Korean: '만지지마', which means 'Don't Touch Me'. It will repeat the last part several times. Afterwards, the game screen will either turn to white or the logo of Lobotomy Corporation will appear upside down. Your game will then 'crash' either way. * Sometimes, Don't Touch will change its own appearance to another creature, that is actually Training Standard Dummy Rabbit, not included in this version. * Its list of tasks in the preferences could be seen as a 'Mushroom Cloud', made by atomic bombs. * Don't Touch Me reveals through one of its entries that there's a giant bomb underneath the facility. Even if it is written that the rumor cannot be confirmed, there isn't denial that there is a bomb under the facility. Gallery Don't Touch Me Good Mood.png|Don't Touch Me in its good mood Don't Touch Me Second Form.png|Don't Touch Me taking the appearance of an unknown Abnormality Don't Touch Me Teddy Disguise.png|Don't Touch Me taking the appearance of Happy Teddy Don't Touch Me One Sin Disguise.png|Don't Touch Me taking the appearance of One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds Don't Touch Me Singing Machine Disguise.png|Don't Touch Me taking the appearance of Singing Machine Don't Touch Me Blood.png|When an activity is tried to be ordered. After this effect, all the employees in the facility will die Don't Touch Me Warning.png|Don't Touch Me after being touch in the encyclopedia entry or observation button. This effect will depleted the mood gauge of all the Abnormalities in the facility Don't Touch Me Lobotomy Logo Upside Down.png|Lobotomy Corporation Logo before the game crashes due to pressing several times Don't Touch Me Don'tTouchMeWebsiteGif.gif|Don't Touch Me website artwork gif Category:Abnormalities Category:ZAYIN Category:Original Category:Machine/Artifact Category:Legacy